


The Worst Best Day of My Life

by julia_ange



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6978280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julia_ange/pseuds/julia_ange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would you do if the person who ruined your day is the one that made it better?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Worst Best Day of My Life

_This couldn’t get worse, t_ hought Kageyama Tobio, his right hand holding his hoodie.

“If only that _dumbass_ hadn’t broken my umbrella” he murmured between his teeth, looking at the object in his left hand with misery.

Suddenly, a thunder echoed in the dark sky, which made Tobio jump in fear, cursing as he tried to stand on the wet asphalt. But he slipped, losing the grip on his hoodie, and his hair got soaked.

“Damn it” he cursed, picking up all his things overflowed from the gym bag. As he finished, Tobio rushed back to the gym, finding its doors already locked. Swearing again, he decided to stay under the porch and wait for the thunderstorm to end.

He had just closed his eyes, after sitting on the floor, when another big thunder echoed in the sky. This time he was prepared, and he just sighed.

“It’s going to be a loong evening” he sighed, looking for his MP3 in his bag.

 

“Oh God, oh God, I have to hurry, oh God, shit!”

Tobio heard that from behind the little wall where he was resting, before hearing a big crush and a scream.

“What the hell?!”

He stood ad stuck out his head, finding a shocked and unconscious Hinata Shouyou on the ground. His bike was next to him, its wheel going around in circles. The only things missing were the stars above his head to made him look like a cartoon.

Tobio looked at him, rolled his eyes and sighed. Then he picked him up and carried him under the porch, leaving the bike under the rain.

He tried to warm himself, and when he succeeded he turned to Hinata, rolling his eyes again. He kneeled down next to him and began to slap his face.

“Oi dumbass” he said, between one slap and the other  “wake up, I don’t want to carry you home once the thunderstorm is over.”

No answer. Tobio began to feel worried for Hinata, and after a second he was already asking himself _why the heck am I worried for him?._

But, after checking Hinata’s wellness, he took a deep breath and relaxed. So he went looking for his phone in his bag, finding it off.

_No way to see how is Hinata’s one. Sure that dumbass had left it home._

So he sighed and went back to his wall with his headphones on, often checking how Hinata was.

 

Waking up with Kageyama’s face almost touching his was one of the dreams Hinata wanted to became real.

But not in that way.

He was bended on him, with raindrops spilling from his soaked hair. He had his usual expression on his face, with that grumpy mouth which Hinata wanted to kiss so bad. But the only thing that almost made Hinata losing all his control was the look in his eyes: so worried as he was losing someone he loves.

Hinata kind of had always been aware he was gay. But he felt like he wouldn’t have found someone to be his soulmate.

Then he met Kageyama. From the first time he had seen him he felt attracted to him, like a moth with a light.

But he was afraid, more like terrified, of telling him what he felt. He didn’t feel embarrassed of his sexuality, but he was afraid of losing him if he declared himself. So he thought he was happy with having Kageyama as a friend, as _his_ setter, just to keep him near.

 

Tobio looked down at Hinata perplexed. After some time, while Hinata had made some strange expressions, he had suddenly blushed and after a loud _GWAAH_ he had jumped and run away.

“Hinata, you dumbass!” Tobio shouted, trying to reach him.

Hinata stopped and turned around, trying to hide his red face. He was looking at him like he was ready to explode. He had stopped under the rain, so now he was all soaked.

Tobio thought he look beautiful with his hair all soaked, and cursed himself just after had had that thought.

“Kageyama…” Hinata murmured, raising his head. Now their eyes were connected, and Tobio could see Hinata’s hazel eyes were wet.

“Hinata are you okay? Did you hurt your head?” asked Tobio, feeling the strange needing of hugging him. Again, he repulsed that instinct.

“I’m okay” Hinata answered “I’m just…” and he blushed.

“Hinata, what the hell is wrong with you?” Tobio asked, starting to feeling angry. He felt like something was changing between their relationship, like they were not friends anymore. “You always blush when I’m with you, and you also mumble and sometimes you just stay there like an idiotic looking at me. Silent. When you just can’t shut up when I ask you to.” Tobio breathed deeply, thinking.

And then he had a flash.

“Maybe, are you in love with someone?” he asked naively. Hinata’s face became an impossible shade of red.

“So you are, dumbass” Tobio smiled. “Who is _she?”_

Hinata let out a sigh, then he spoke.

“Why is everyone always thinking it must be a girl?” he began walking towards him. “Can’t I be in love with a guy?” every step was a word.

“Hi.. hi… nata, it’s okay if you’re in love with a boy, really” they had reached the point where Tobio had to walk backwards to make Hinata go forward. “So who is he?”

He felt strange, he didn’t want someone to be loved by his Hinata. _His._ Did he really think that? Did he just reclaimed Hinata as his?

“You want to know who I love, don’t you?” Hinata looked different, there was determination in his eyes. Tobio reached the outer wall of the porch. He was imprisoned by Hinata now. He started to feel hot, though the two had gotten soaked from the top to the bottom of their bodies.

“Y y yes, I do.” Even though it wasn’t a question, Tobio answered. He noticed he was mumbling. _Wait, am I actually mumbling? When I was the one who blamed Hinata for mumbling at me?_

“Soo, he’s tall.” Hinata began.

“Are you actually going to describe him?” Tobio asked with acidity in his voice, which it was caused by the jealousy he had to admit he felt.

“Yes. I am. Are you against that?” Hinata raised his eyebrow, as he was challenging him to say he wasn’t. Tobio sighed and stayed hush.

“Well, I said he was tall. He also plays volleyball, and I met him there” Hinata was walking in front of him back and forward while he spoke. “He’s a brilliant setter, and it’s difficult for the other team having him as an enemy.”

Tobio was dying in jealousy. He finally admitted it to himself. He wanted Hinata. He didn’t know how, or why, but he wanted him. And with the information Hinata gave to him he concluded Hinata was in love with..

“Oikawa?” he asked angrily. “Are you in love with that idiot?”

Hinata looked at him with surprise. Did Tobio really believe he was in love with _Oikawa?_ He rushed towards him, and stood on tiptoe to reach his face.

“BAKAGEYAMA, YOU REALLY ARE STUPID!” he shouted. “I’m in love with you, idiot.” And then he kissed him, leaving Tobio so shocked that his mouth was open.

Hinata felt so happy because Kageyama hadn’t refused him, and decided not to take advantage of it and not to go further.

At the same time, in Tobio’s head were rushing lots of thoughts. But then he realized he was kissing Hinata, _his teammate_ , and pushed Hinata away. Hinata slipped and fell on his bottom, then he raised his head and looked at Tobio.

_He looks cute and miserable at the same time,_ Tobio thought.

Hinata was still looking at Kageyama. He felt like crying, his worst nightmare was about to become real. But Kageyama looked like he was confused, he surely had something in his mind.

Hinata tried to stood up, without success, until Kageyama helped him with his hand. Then Hinata was pushed against the wall, imprisoned by Kageyama.

 

During the little time Hinata was on the floor, Tobio had thought about what he felt and _if_ he felt something for his spiker.

But at the end he had shrugged his mental shoulders, and asked himself _why don’t try it?_

And now he was pressing Hinata on the wall, probably scaring him, thinking about how to do that.

“What are you doing, Kageyama?” Hinata asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I’m trying to do this.” And he kissed Hinata, way more rough than Hinata did before with him.

Tobio moved his lips on Hinata’s hesitantly, but when their tongues touched he felt more confident and the kiss became deeper.

Hinata surrounded Tobio’s neck with his arms, and Tobio lifted up Hinata’s legs putting them around his waist. Their heavy breaths were covered by the pounding rain which still soaked the two.

Separating from the kiss, Hinata’s lips went to Tobio’s neck, sucking and biting a part of it which quickly became a hickey. That made Tobio let out a moan, and Hinata felt a shiver in his lower part.

It was when Tobio bit his ear love and Hinata let out a loud that Hinata realized they were almost at it in public.

“Kage…” he tried to say, while Tobio kissed his neck. Tobio simply ignored him. So Hinata tried to move his hips on Tobio’s, hoping the other would be shocked and stopped. But Tobio reinforced his grip on Hinata’s butt and, Hinata could swear it, he squeezed it and pressed his hips on his, going back to kiss him.

Hinata separated from the kiss when he felt a cold hand on his stomach, and it was just in time because he suddenly sneezed.

“So…sorry” he looked at Tobio and blushed.

Tobio thought there was nothing beautiful than in at that time.

_You are so cute when you blush,_ he thought. Hinata looked at him with puppy eyes _. But you’re way cuter when you smile._

Thus Hinata smiled at him, and it was Tobio who blushed this time.

“So…uh…the thunderstorm is over” he noticed. He was right: it had stopped raining, tough the sky was still dark and the wind was still blowing.

“Then why don’t you let me go?” Hinata asked. Tobio leaned his forehead on Hinata’s, and whispered “I don’t want to.”

“Well, if you want to continue what we were doing” Hinata smirked “we can do it at your house.”

“Are you asking me out? At _my_ house?”

“Kind of” Hinata smiled “you haven’t told me your feelings yet.”

“Because I don’t know them” Tobio answered, his face becoming red. “I only know you looked so cute and I can’t stop looking at your lips and hearing your voice before, kind of turned me on but I don’t know what to do.”

Hinata gladly smiled and caressed Tobio’s cheek. Tobio let go of him and leaned to kiss him again.

“Won’t this change our setter-spiker relationship?” Tobio asked.

“I hope it would reinforce” Hinata answered, grabbing Tobio’s hand and leading him to the porch where their bags were.

After they went taking Hinata’s bike and, still holding their hands, they directed home.

“I hope it too. I really like tossing to you” Tobio exclaimed.

“And I like spiking your tosses as much as I like you!” Hinata shouted, jumping.

**Author's Note:**

> So, HEY   
> I hope you enjoyed reading my stupid thing, and im sorry for every grammatical mistake you may have found, but english is not my native language so excuse me for them.  
> And I think this is all, so thanks again for reading this and  
> GOODBYE, Jules


End file.
